Enchanted
by StoryUp
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, ladies and gentlemen. Jessie and I didn't do it. Rivalry. The Watson and Ross have been in rivalry since they were young. I changed Logan's attitude to make him a little wiser and smarter. Emma meets Logan. How could they be in a rivalry if they have fallen. Logan/Emma, Logan/Jasmine, Lindy/Garrett, Jessie/Tony, Emma/Logan/Jasmine. CANCELLATION Loss of Inspiration
1. Emma

**Introduction**

 **Hi! My name is Emma Ross. I have two younger brothers and on little sister. I called them little because I'm the oldest and the fashion one in the family beside my mom. FYI, never unlock your door when you are not home, especially if a lizard crawled in there and chew your stuff.**

 **Hello. I'm Logan Watson. I have a twin sister, named Lindy. We have a group of friends. I wouldn't call it a group because there are only five of us. Lindy, me, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia. Yeah, five. I still can't believe Garrett has two t's in his name. But then again, I'm not that great at English.**

Emma was in her room, texting Rosie. She caught something she wasn't happy with. "What?! Uh!" She stood up and toss her phone on the floor. "Uh, oh." What should she do? If she tells Jessie, she may never get a phone again. But if she doesn't, she'll get a broken phone. Then she thought of an idea. _'I'm so stupid'_ she thought.

She trotted downstairs. Emma looked around to see if anyone is home. Good. No one is home. She turned to face the elevator which opened Zuri and Ravi. "Hi!" Zuri asked, skipping out of the elevator with Ravi.

"Hey," said Emma, walking into the elevator. "So I an appointment with my friends. Tell Jessie I'll be home by noon."

"Sure thing," said Ravi, the innocent, unpopular child.

"I don't care," said Zuri.

As the elevator closed, she waited for the it to open back up again. When it does open, she was surprise for it to open for another apartment. A boy around his age, walked in. He had shorts and regular t-shirt on. Emma turned away from him. When they came down to the lobby, Emma was about to fall but the guy hold her. As he leaned down, he picked up her glitter phone case. "I assume this is yours."

Emma turned back and look at what he meant. "Thanks." She grabbed her phone case and turned away, feeling awkward.

When she reached the mall, she saw a brand new iPhone 6 with a hot pink colored. 'Oh my gosh' she thought. She looked around to see the cashier. "Um, how much are these?"

"$299.95," said the cashier.

"I'm so going to buy this," said Emma in excitement.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a teenage girl who was around her age. She had long, straight, black hair and seem to be a fashion girl.

"Oh my gosh," said Emma, looking at her clothing. "I love those shoes."

"I'm sorry but I already told the cashier that this is going on my waiting list," she said coldly.

"Okay, chill," said Emma. "I'm sorry but I love this color and it will look so good on me than..." she moved her hands in circles around the girl, "...this."

"And what does that suppose to mean?" asked the girl.

"If the phone match, buy it," said Emma in disgust. _'Geez, what is her problem?'_ she thought.

The girl pushed her out of the way. "Um, can you get this on my wai-" She got pulled out by Emma.

"Here," said Emma, "No change please." The girl tripped her to fall down and stood up with messy hair.

"So, can you put it on my waiting list?" asked the girl.

"I'm sorry, but she had already bought it," said the cashier.

Emma stood up while the girl looked back at her. "You're gonna pay for this."

"Oh, honey," Emma started. "I already paid." The girl gave her cold eyes and walked out by jerking her arm to hit her.


	2. Logan meets Emma

Logan, who lived in the same building as the Ross's family and under Ms. Chesterfield's, walked into the room after he go out to go to the park. There, his sister, Lindy, was lying on the couch, watching TV. She was eating a bag of lays chips. "Where have you been?" she said as she looked up at him, munching on her snacks.

"To the park," answered Logan.

"Why?" asked Lindy, as she began to sit straight. "Have you talked to dad, yet?"

"No," said Logan. "He called or what?"

"I don't know," said Lindy, getting bored. "This apartment is so boring. And not to mention, we have horrifying upstair neighbor." They heard a ding on the elevator. It was Jasmine. Her hair was all messed up and she was pretty mad. She came and sit by Lindy. "What happened to you?"

"An iPhone 6 problem," said Jasmine. She tossed her purse on the table and grabbed a water bottle.

"You got into a fight," said Logan, beginning to laugh and giggle.

Lindy slapped him in the arm. "It's not funny. What happened, Jaz?"

"Well, I came into the mall and found a gorgeous iPhone 6 which is colored hot pink," Jasmine started. "I went out to go find the cashier. When I left to go search, a blonde woman came and stole it from me paying $300 right away."

"That is terrible," said Lindy, feeling bad for her friend.

"What?" confused Logan. "That's it." Lindy and Jasmine looked up at him. "Where's the action? Where's the hair pulling or the pushing?"

"Logan, it's a girl fight," stated Lindy, "not an action gangster girl fight or whatever you call it. Wait. You know what. We should have a manicure, or girls day."

"Wait," Jasmine stopped Lindy, "where's Delia? She should've been here by now with Garrett."

"Oh, yeah, she called and said that they can't pay for the plane tickets, so they went by car and now they have a flat tire that they needed to change. They should be here by six."

"So, what do you want to do before they get here 6 hours later?" asked Jasmine. Lindy didn't know the answer.

"Watch the Vamps Journal," said both of them.

"Oh, no," said Logan, getting irritated. "I should probably go and hang out with that cool doorman down at the lobby."

"Why?" asked Lindy. "Don't want to watch Diego saying goodbye to Emily while Alex and Kaytlin get into a relationship?"

"No," said Logan, getting up. "I already watched it and it is so sad."

"Why?" asked Jasmine.

"Because the love of his life is basically dead but not really dead because she is sleeping and probably will never grow unless she was awaken," said Logan, who just click the buttin in the elevator.

Down on the lobby, Emma passes Tony and said hi to him. She just came back from going to a smoothie and bar home center. Emma was drinking a strawberry banana shake.

When she click the button, she dropped her reciept. The elevator opened again. She rise up and spilled her smoothie on Logan. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she tried to wipe it off with the napkins she had with the smoothie. Even though it was disgusting for her, she still wipe it off.

"It's alright," said Logan. "I can just get a new shirt."

"Okay," said Emma. "Mind if I get on the elevator."

"Oh," said Logan, pointing to the back. "yeah, sure."

They both rode the elevator. Emma didn't feel like talking nor did he. It was all silent until the elevator opened Logan's apartment and she waved good-bye and he waved back.


	3. What happened?

Logan had just arrived back. Lindy paused the show and was wondering why he came back so early. "Why are you back?" She look at her stain shirt. "Oh my gosh. What happened?"

"Well, it was an elevator problem," said Logan, "but don't worry, I can change myself."

"Here, why don't I help?" said Jasmine getting up.

"Jaz?" Lindy was confused.

"Don't worry," said Jasmine. "I'm just gonna lay out his clothes."

As they both went to Logan's room, Lindy unpause the show and was watchin Diego's final memories of Emily. They were going to say good bye to each other. 'Are you ready for this?' said Emily. 'Yep, ready to spend my entire life without you until you awaken from your slumber.' said Diego. "Don't. Don't let go. Never!" yelled Lindy, who was feeling a little embarrassed.

Emma arrived back at her penthouse. Jessie walked up to her. "Okay, what happened?"

"What?" asked Emma.

"Oh, like you don't know," said Jessie. "Did you broke your phone, again?"

"Jessie," said Emma, who was forced to lie. "N-No, I did not."

"Oh really," said Jessie, picking up Emma's arm. "Explain this."

"Mom, gave this to me for a early birthday present because she can't make it," said Emma, about to fake a cry.

"Oh fine," said Jessie.

Emma stops the fake cry. "Thanks, Jessie. And did you know that we have new people living under us Ms. Chesterfield's house."

"Oh, really," said Jessie, "Maybe we should greet them."

"Yeah, maybe with treats," said Emma. "Well, I better get ready while you are making those treats." She went upstairs and got ready.

"Bertam!" yelled Jessie. Bertram scurried up to Jessie.

"What do you want?" asked Bertram.

"You and me are making cookies for the new neighbors downstairs," said Jessie.

"Are you saying the she moving out?" asked Bertram getting excited.

Jessie was laughing with him and sighed. "No, it's under hers."

Bertram began to frown. "Ugh!"


	4. You!

Jessie and Bertram were done making cookies and other treats for the neighbors downstairs. She clicked the button on the elevator and waited for Emma. "Emma! Hurry!"

Emma came downstairs, ready to go. "K, K. I'm so excited. Can't wait to meet them." She squealed as they got on the elevator.

When it landed elevator opened, they walked inside to see a girl sitting on the couch. She yelled, "It's open!"

Emma looked at what she was watching. "Oh my gosh, are you watching-"

"Yes, Vamps Journal," said Lindy. She realized for a moment that they were not familar. Lindy turned back to see a girl and her older woman standing there with a basket of treats. "Um, who are you?"

"Oh, we're the upstairs neighbor," said Jessie.

"So you're Ms. Chesterfield?" asked Lindy.

Emma began to laugh. "No, we live up hers."

"Oh, then hi," said Lindy. "Why don't you guys sit?"

Jessie and Emma sat next by her and stared at her. "Do you live here by yourself?" asked Emma.

"No, I live with my brother," Lindy began, "Two of my friends are coming here to live with us for a while while one of my friend had already arrived."

"Oh, so how long have you guys lived here?" asked Jessie, setting the basket down on the table.

"Almost three days," said Lindy. "My parents gave us permission to but he said that we cannot live alone and we have to come back before school starts."

"What grade are you in?" asked Emma.

"I'm going to be a senior," said Lindy. "Why are you guys asking me all these questions? You're not spies, are you?"

Jessie and Emma giggled. "No, we just want to get along with someone on this building."

"Yeah, and you are pretty cool," said Emma.

"Uh, thanks," said Lindy, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Jessie Prescott, the nanny," Jessie greeted.

"You're a nanny," said Lindy, "You don't look like you're a nanny."

Jessie blushed. "Oh, believe, she is," said Emma, "And I'm Emma. Emma Ross."

Lindy hear that name so familar. She stared into space. "What's the problem?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing," said Lindy. "It's just that that name sound so familar." Emma nodded.

"Oh, it's just that she is Chris-" said Jessie.

They heard a voice coming from a room down the hall. "Who are you talking to?"

Lindy rolled her eyes. "Uh, that's my annoying brother, Logan."

Logan came out to see who's she talking to. "Who are you people?" asked Logan.

Emma stood up and put her hands in the air for him to shake. "I'm Emma." He shook her hands.

"I'm Logan," he responded, wondering who she is. "Have we met before?"

"Kind of," said Emma. "I'm the one who spilled that smoothie on you."

"Oh," said Logan, "Oh, I forgive you for that." Emma smiled.

Jasmine came out of the room and walked down to the living room and saw Emma and Logan still shaking hands. "Um, who's she?"

Emma faced her and said, "I'm..." She looked at her face clearly as Jasmine did with her. "You!" They both said in anger.

Lindy looked back and paused the movie. "Wait! You guys have met before."

"She was the girl that stole the phone away from me," Jasmine pointed it out.

"Me?" Emma was shocked that she fully blamed her. "You attacked her first!"

"Right?!" Jasmine snapped. "Why are you even here? Have you been stalking me?"

"No, who would want to stalk you?" asked Emma in disgust. "You have barely no fashion."

"Says the girl who liked my shoes," said Jasmine. She went to the elevator and presses the button. "You can go now."

Emma, in disgust, looked away at her and scurried to the elevator. Jessie, in surprised, waved goodbye. "Well, I should probably go. Hoped you like the treats."

Jasmine, angrily, stomped on the floor and sat down. Lindy was worried about her friend. "Jaz, are you okay?"

"Yes, I FINE!" she yelled.

Logan quietly followed them to the elevator. Emma wondered why he followed them and was about to speak until Logan put a finger on her lips. He shook his head, not want Lindy and Jasmine to find out that he's gone with them. When the elevator closes, Logan dropped his finger and said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want them to know that I'm gone. Too many girls. My friend Garrett doesn't arrived until six, so can I hang at your place."

"You want to play with my brothers," said Emma.

"You have brothers?" asked Logan, not knowing. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, two," said Emma. "They are adopted, though."

"Well, it's better than hanging out with the doorman all day," said Logan.

Emma and Logan began to laugh. Jessie knew that Emma lied to her. "Yeah, just wait we are at the penthouse."

"What did I do?" asked Emma.

Jessie laughed. "Oh, you'll find out."


	5. Meetings

"And this is our screening room," said Emma. She was showing Logan her penthouse that she lives in.

"Wow! Just like going to the movies," said Logan. Emma nodded. "Maybe we should go to one right now."

"We should," said Logan. "Yeah, you, me, and your siblings. It would be fun."

"Okay," said Emma, "I'm up for it, then."

"What movie should we see?" asked Logan.

"You can pick," said Emma. She wanted to begin a friendship with him as soon as possible.

"A scary movie?" asked Logan. "Insideous 3?"

"Sure," said Emma, "If that's what you want."

"Awesome," said Logan. They looked away from each other like they were done talking. "I should probabaly go." Emma nodded.

"See you at 3," said Emma, waving goodbye.

Emma gathered her siblings, nanny, and butler. "Okay, so, who wants to go to the movie?"

"I do," said Ravi, getting excited.

"Ravi, it's a movie, not the reptile club," said Luke.

"Is this a trick?" asked Zuri.

"No," said Emma, shaking her head.

"Yeah, because last time you almost left us there by 'accident'," Luke added with finger quotes.

"Well, this time, it's different," said Emma.

"Are you sure this is not a trap?" asked Luke.

"Fine," Emma was getting irritated, "Don't come. Get bored."

"Fine," said Luke, "I'll take the risk."

"I'm in," said Zuri.

"I'm definately in," said Ravi. "I need to add this to my social page." He ran upstairs.

Emma turned to Jessie and Bertram. "Jessie, you can supervised it or hang with us?"

"Uh, really!" said Jessie. She suspect something was going on. "Wait. Is this about the thing that I was going to punish you?"

"No," said Emma. "I just want you to have a good time."

"Wow. I'm impressed that you are growing up," said Jessie.

"Hey!" Bertram crossed his arms. "What about me?"

"You can go to the movies with us," said Emma.

"Oh, wow-" Bertram just came to realization of what she said. "Did you just say that I can join you?" Emma nodded.

"Okay, everybody," said Emma, "You pay for your own ticket. I'll pay Jessie and Bertram's."

"But I can't pay my own ticket," Zuri whined. "I'm still little."

"Okay, fine," said Emma. "Luke, you're paying hers." Luke's jaw dropped.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Luke. "Why can't Ravi do it?"

"You're older," said Emma, "Now get ready." They both ran up the stairs.

Jessie stood up with Emma. "Emma, I can't believe you're being so generous."

"Well," said Emma, "I just want to make a first great impression to the neighbors. I really like his sister, though. She rocks the outfit she was wearing. Her friend, ugh! Don't let me get started."

"Your really growing up," said Jessie. "I think I'm going to make your punishment a little less harsh."

"Thanks, Jessie," said Emma. They hug and Jessie went upstairs to get ready.

Bertram smiled and Emma smiled back. He went out of the living room. She got out her new phone and text her friends. **Going 2 movie #fun.**


	6. Movie

Jessie and the kids arrived at the movie theaters with Logan. Emma, Logan, Luke and Ravi went up to the cashier and got the tickets. They enter the movie and watched the movie. Zuri and Ravi were scared as they kept jumping and spilling their popcorn. Luke was so scared that he frozed just watching it. Bertram fell asleep and Jessie was hiding behind her popcorn. Logan can felt his hands getting frozen from Emma, who was sqeezing his hand from the noise. When the movie was over, they were frozen with nothing left to say. "That was so..." Luke started but was scared to continue his sentence.

"I think I just wet my pants when I was watching it," said Ravi. Emma and Logan laughed while the others just got away from him.

"Thanks Emma," Logan said. "I had a really good time."

"Thanks," said Emma, "Sorry about the hand squeezing."

"It's alright," Logan said, "Lindy always does that when we watch a movie."

"Oh, speaking of Lindy," Emma begin. "Do you think she would like to go to a fashion concert with me? She could invite anyone she wants."

"I'm sure she would want that," said Logan. "You know you remind me of someone from school."

"Really," Emma was surprised.

"Yeah, a girl named Sherry," said Logan, "I was supposed to go to the dance with until I got sick and she got hurt by my sister."

"Oh, no," said Emma. "What happened?"

"My sister fell on top of her," said Logan. "It was an accident."

"Well, do you want us to get you a ride home?" Emma asked Logan.

"Sure," said Logan. They walked to her car and waited for the others to come.

When they arrived back at the hotel, the elevator landed on Logan's floor. Lindy was in the kitchen making dinner for Delia and Garrett. Jasmine was in her room, getting ready. Logan went into the kitchen to see Lindy beating a measuring cup. "What are you doing?"

Lindy kept beating the measuring cup with a spatula. "This measuring cup won't work."

"You know you're suppose to put something in there, right?" said Logan.

Lindy stopped. "I know but then there was something on it and I tried to get it off. I tried washing it and nothing worked."

Logan looked at it while Lindy put her hands to the side. "I'm going to get out of here before it confuses me."

He went out of the kitchen and saw Jasmine sitting on the couch. "Hey, so how was the movie with the doorman?"

Logan had to lie. "It was great. Hey, I better get going before Garrett and Delia think that we forgot them at the airport."

"Okay, see ya," Jasmine said.


	7. The Talk

Logan walked into the airport and looked around. The airport was bigger than he had expect it. He was only in there twice. Logan walked to a chair and sat down. He was getting bored as he had gotten there early. A lot early. 45 minutes early. He found a bouncy ball and started to play with it. For a moment, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already 6:24. _'I'm so going to kill them'_ he thought. Logan stood up and was about to go until he heard a voice. "Where you going?"

He laughed and turned around to see Delia and Garrett holding hands. Logan was suspecting something. "Is there something going on?"

They looked at each other, worriedly, and then look back at Logan. "No," they said in unison.

Logan nodded as he didn't believe in any of that. He put his arm around Delia and started to walk to the car.

Emma walked down the stairs after she got changed. Jessie was walking into the living room as Emma press the button. "Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma walked up to Jessie. "Uh, I was just going to ask Lindy if she wanted to hang out."

Jessie put her hands on her waist and said, "Oh, sorry but I can't let you do that. You see. You and her friend have met each other and the way I saw when we went to their apartment is that you guys didn't get along and who knows what could've happen to you."

Emma smile and nodded. "Look, Jessie. I'm trying to apologize to her."

Jessie walked up to her closer. "Just be careful. We don't know a lot of these people."

"I get it," Emma assured. "I'll do my best."

Jessie smiled and the elevator door opened. Emma got in and it closed. Jasmine heard the elevator door opens and went to go see if it was Logan, Delia, and Garrett. When she saw the faces clearly, it was Emma. "What are you doing here?" Emma walked in and greeted herself.

"Look," Emma started. "I'm sorry, but I just broke my phone and thought that it was very selfish of me to get that phone. I know. My mom use to tell 'Don't ever steal from people who are poor or even ugly'."

Jasmine was getting offended. "Okay, if you are just saying that to make an insult than you better get out now before I hurt you."

Emma folded her arms and set her purse down. "I just wanted to apologize. Is that not a great thing for a person to say to a person that they wronged to? Huh? Oh, well, if you don't like my apology than I should just talk to Lindy."

Emma walk pass her and walk into the kitchen. Jasmine turned around to look at Emma.

Emma walked into Lindy getting flour all over her. "Wow! This looks Bertram when he's too angry to feed us." Lindy had a lot of pots out. "Here, let me help." She ran to her side and turned the temperature lower. Everything started to sizzle down.

"Oh, thank you," said Lindy, giving Emma a hug.

"Well," Emma said, letting go, "I just couldn't stand listening to these awful sound."

Lindy smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're here." Lindy took off her apron and sat down, panting. "I was just going to call you guys over for dinner but then I don't know your number and then again, I forgot that you and Jasmine hated each other."

Emma nodded and sat down with her. "Can you tell me something?" Lindy nodded. "Why is Jasmine so mad at me? It's not like I stole her boyfriend, did I?"

Lindy shook her and head leaned back. "No. It's just that fashion is always been her style and she doesn't like that other people, especially her friends, got a better fashion job. Speak with Delia."

Emma nodded. "Oh, um, who's Delia?"

"Oh, she's just the third girl in our group," said Lindy. Emma smile.

She stands up and walks to the door. "Well, I think I should go." Emma pushed the door and Jasmine fell down as she was listening to their conversation. "Um, listen much."

Jasmine stared at her. She stands up and pulls her shirt down. "I want you to get out of here."

"Already going," Emma said. She walked to the elevator and press the button. The elevator door opens and she walked into the elevator. "See ya."

Jasmine rolls her eyes. As Emma came out of the elevator, Ravi and Jessie were talking on the couch. She heard them talking about Ravi transferring to a new school.

"What, Ravi?" Emma asked, "You're switching schools."

"Yep," Ravi said excitedly. "It's John Quincy Adams Middle School.

"Are you sure you want transfer?" Emma asked as she sits down with him and Jessie.

"Yes," said Ravi. "it's a great education. I even found a picture of this cute girl with a teacher." Ravi got out his phone and showed the picture to Emma.

"Riley Matthews with her father, Mr. Matthews," Emma read.

"Isn't it great," said Ravi. He got up and went upstairs.

"Well, be ready for John Quincy Adams!" Jessie yelled.

"I think he will," said Emma, putting her hands on her waist.


End file.
